Tabitha's Story
by Hollyslbd
Summary: Story about Tabitha's life as she grows up. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bewitched or any thing related to Bewitched.

This story switches back between Samantha and Darrin. Its just an Idea and if you want me to write more just comment. This story was inspired by the song _Marys Song ( Oh My, My,My)_ which is by Taylor Swift.

**Samantha**

One day she is going to grow up and marry somebody. I know that is that is going to be a long time from now and it might not even happen at all. There is even a possibility that she might be marrying a warlock. All this wills happen along time from now. Right now I just hold the baby in my arms all sweet and warm. Right where it belongs. With me.

**Darrin**

Larry often jokes with me about how they Tabitha and Jonathan his son will grow up and fall in love. One night I told Sam this. She looked at me with her Bautiful green eyes, with as much seriousness as she did when she told me that she was a witch.

**Samantha**

I wonder if what Darrin told me is possible. Tabitha marrying Jonathan. I do not think so. We still do not even know if she is a witch let alone who she is going to marry. I put the thought out of my head and got up for some hot is waiting for me in the kitchen. " What is you doing here?"

" I just wanted to visit my daughter is that a crime?".

" At three in the morning!??! "


	2. The Birthday

**Tabitha**

In this part of the story Tabitha is seven years old. It is from Tabitha's point of view.

Today is Jonahtan Tate's birthday. My parents are making me go since they are friends with the Tates. I really don't want to go since its just going to be boring with alot of boys, Jonhathan won't even say hi to me.

We stand at the door. My dad rings the door bell and we can hear shouting in the distance. Louise answers the door and gives everyone a hug. The Tates have a much bigger house then we do and have a huge backyard. Louise calls Jonathan inside so we can say hi. I give him is present and say happy birthday. Im surprised when he says thanks and takes me outside. I think he tried to include me in his game but im not very good at base ball and soon Adam has taken my place. I don't really care since the Tates have a swing set in thier backyard. Its my favorite part of their whole house really.

I head over to the swing and sit down. I love to fly even if its only on a swing. My feet start swinging and I try to move my whole body but the truth is I can't swing. So I try desperatly to make the swing go but its no use. I give up and am about to use my witchcraft when suddnely someone pushes me from behind. I quickly turn my head around but still try to stay on the swing. It is Jonathan. I laugh as he pushes me higher and higher. Then he gets on the other swing and goes fast to catch up with me. we are now going at the same pase. " Tabitha" He says

"Yes" i say

" some day ill teach you to swing."

" Okay" I say trying to swing my legs to keep up with jonathans. "Thanks,"

I am still trying to swing. The only problem is Jonathan is not here to help me. He is to busy playing with his other friends. Oh well I knew he wouldn't help me. He cares to much about his friends.


	3. Halloween

I finally diecided to do some updating on this story. In this chapter Tabitha is 10 and Jonathan would be 11.

It's halloween night! Halloween is a big deal in my family. Not the actual Halloween that's not to big it's every year my grandmama gets very very upset with my mommy and expecially daddy. She hates Halloween because people dress up as witches, well as what they think witches look like. Mommy has tried to explain to me and Adam about all this but I still don't get it. I don't know why my grandmama cares about this stuff but she does. Every year she goes somewhere in the world that doesn't celebrate Halloween to hideout and she always asks me to come with her. On a normal day I would love to go somewhere with my grandmama since she takes me to the most wonderful places mommy and daddy would get mad of, but on Halloween I want to go trick or treating like all the other kids.

This year I'm going to be a princess. Diana from next door thinks I'm babyish for dressing up as a princess when I'm 10. I don't care about what Diana says she's going to be a witch for Halloween, but what Diana doesn't know is I'm a witch everyother day of the year.

I am going trick or treating with Jonathan and Adam and our mothers. My mommy thinks I might get upset because of all the other witches and might use some witchcraft on them so she want to be close just in case.

Jonathan dressed up as a goblin and was really scrary. I didn't even know that goblins could be scray untill I saw Jonathan. We tried to go to every house in our neighboorhood but Adam got tired so we had to go back home. I was really mad at Adam because we were so close so when Mommy and auntie Louise weren't look I grabbed Jonathans hand and ran down the street and to another house. Jonanthan was really mad and said that I was stupid because we were going to get in soo much trouble if we didn't go back now. "chicken!" I said. " I am not" " you are too". "am not " he said. "alright I dare you to... Too... Kiss me!" I say looking right into his eyes. Jonathan had a strange look on his face but leaned in close to me. I hadn't thought he was actually going to do it I really thought he would be to scared to. But there he was so close I could smell the candy on his breath. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran home to my mother!


	4. Chapter 4

In this story Tabitha and Jonathan are 12. I think i'm going to make this chapter in diary entries so I tried to make the writing like a thirteen year old writing in her diary. Im sorry for bad grammar and spelling.

Dear Diary, Johantan is coming over! I'm super excited and really nervous because i like him. At first I thought I just liked him as a friend, but then I changed my mind. Diana from down the street thinks i'm stupid because he is one of my friends, but I can't help myself. Loves complicated.

Dear Diary, Tonight was the best night of my life! I found out something I was waiting to hear since Halloween when I was 10. Johantan likes me, and not just as a friend. Here what happened.

We were sitting outside in my backyard eating strawberries. I was staring at the sky since it was starting to turn dark thinking about how the moon looks so pretty when its full. Then Jonanthan say " Tabitha." and i answer by saying "yes?" He says

" Did anyone ever tell you, you are very pretty?" I stare there shocked that he would say that but happy to.

" No, i don't think so. well i guess my mom tells me sometimes, but that doesn't count does it?"

" Not really mothers are always tell their kids things like that, to make them feel good about themselves."

" Yeah, sometimes its nice but it also gets a little annoying, you know because you know they are lieing." I say.

" Well... I don't think your mom was lieing when she said you were pretty."

" you don't?"

" No" I smile to myself. "Really?"

"Really!"

"Promise!"

" Tabitha if i didn't think you were pretty would I be asking you to get Ice cream with me after school tomorrow?"

" Wow? Wait are you kidding?"

"NO"

" Well then i guess you think im really pretty!"

I'm SO exicted for our ice cream "Date" tomorrow. i have to go and figure out what im going to wear and i have to tell my mom. I better go.

From A very HAPPY,

Tabitha


	5. Biology

I haven't actually updated this story in about three years. oops. Reading over it I realize that its crap and i can't spell at all. I don't really have anything else to do so I guess I might as well continue this story. Also I'm not going to write it as a diary anymore. Wow I was really stupid to switch styles in the middle of the story. Oh well. Lets see how this goes.

Tabitha is 14 and Jonathan is 15. Written from Tabitha POV.

I've never been good at making friends. Its kinda hard when you are a witch and weird things are always happen at your house. I guess thats why I wasn't very excited to start High School. After spending twenty minutes on my hair, just to twitch the awful mess into something a little more presentatble, I was late. Not only that but I wasn't able to go to freshman orientation (I had come down with a case of the purple stripes) I had no idea where any of my classes even were. After roaming around for ten minutes I finally found the biology class I was suppose to be in.

The first person I saw made my hands sweaty and my head start to spin. It was Jonathan. My Jonathan. Jonathan that I hadn't seen since we were twelve. The Jonathan that I had and still have a crush on. "Excuse me are you Tabitha Stephens?"

"Ummmm. Yeah, yes thats me." I say stunned back into reality. I was late and the teacher was very annoyed with me.

" Take your seat." The only seat open was next to Jonathan. I walk over and set my backpack on the table, accidentally knock over a glass beaker and have the entire class staring at me, before I could even sit down.

I somehow manage to survive the rest of class without damaging anything or anyone. I slowly get up to leave when Jonathan grabs my arm. "Hey Tabitha, I haven't seen you in a while".

My heart starts to flutter and theres knots in my stomach, but I somehow manage to stutter, "Yeah I know. I missed you." Missed you? How could I say something like that. He's going to think i'm some kind of possessive freak.

"We should really catch up sometimes. Our parents are still friends I don't see why we can't be."

"Yeah, sure." I say, smiling. I sure could use some more friends.


	6. Yogurt

This happens three weeks after the last chapter. I decided that I wanted to build Jonathan and Tabitha's relationship up and I really like writing them from this age.

My entire life i've always felt out of place, mostly due to the fact that i'm a witch. I never was really allowed to do all the things that normal kids got to do because my parents were scared that I would be too good. My dad always wanted me to do thing without witchcraft, and so if I did any sports or anything I couldn't use magic. I didn't really want to do sports or anything else for that matter, since I could never be who I really was. So in the end I never really had friends as I grew up. I wish I did, but I didn't.

It about the third week of school and I was walking in the cafeteria, trying to find a place to sit. Usually I sat at a table by myself, or I would secretly pop back home and eat in my room. Today I decided to at least try the cafe on last time, before I give up and just eat at home from then on. I walk past a table with the "popular" kids. The popular kids hated me. They all called me a loser and a friendless freak. But today I heard no rude remarks, instead, "Hey Tabitha! Come sit with us!". It was Jonathan.

"Umm, ok". I said. I was overjoyed that he wanted me to sit with him. Actually I couldn't believe that he even noticed me. I quickly walk over to his side of the table and squeeze between him and some other guy. I expected Jonathan to talk to me after that, but no. Nothing. Instead Rachel Morton- the head of popularity- decided to take a swing.

"You're Tabitha right?"

"Yes." I couldn't believe she even knew my name.

"So, Tabitha, you don't really have any friend right."

"Ummm" I stutter, trying not to cry.

"Ha, have you even had your first kiss yet?"

"Yes" I mumble.

"What?"

"I said yes." I say louder this time so she could hear. It got the attention of other people to.

"Really? Who."

"Actually Jonathan." I say, my whole face turning red as I turn to look at him. Jonathan stares at me, with his mouth wide open. I don't know what I did. Its true he was my first kiss. I guess he must have been embarrassed that everyone knew he kissed me.

"You jerk! Thats my BOYFRIEND!" Rachel stands up and grabs my yogurt off my tray and flings in at me. Yogurt gets into my hair and on my clothes. I stand up and run out of the cafeteria as fast as I could so nobody could see the tears.


End file.
